


Amor embarazoso

by goodtobi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Obito, HashiMada, KakaObi, M/M, Mpreg, NaruSasu - Freeform, ShiIta, TobiIzu, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodtobi/pseuds/goodtobi
Summary: Luego de tanto tiempo sin verse, una fiesta para reunir a los egresados de su generación, provoca el reencuentro de dos viejos ¿amigos?Obito y Kakashi pasaran una noche juntos que cambiara sus vidas de la manera menos esperada.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Prólogo.

\- ¿Se lo cuentas tú o lo hago yo?

\- No lo sé, Kakashi. Tengo miedo... ¿Y si... se me escapa algo... indebido?

\- Todos confiamos en ti, Bobito.

\- ¡No me llames así, Bakakashi!

\- ¡Cuenten de una maldita vez, dattebayo!

\- El dobe tiene razón, tío Obito. Deja de hacer tiempo y escupe.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste, teme?

\- Como escuchaste. DO ... BE

\- ¡SASUKEEEE!

\- ¡NARUTOOOO!

\- Ya empezaron.

\- ¡BASTA! Creo que tengo una mejor idea.

\- A ver Obito, ¿y ahora que se te ocurrió?

\- Etto... disculpe... ¿señorita?

\- ¿A quién le habla, Obito-sensei?

\- Tío, solo estamos nosotros. 

\- ¿Y por qué ve hacia arriba, 'ttebayo?

\- Obito... ¿te encuentras...

\- ¡Shh todos! ¿Señorita?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Me hablan a mí?

\- ¡Aaaaah! ¡¿De dónde salió esa voz, dattebayo ?! ¡Abrázame, Sasuke-teme!

\- ¡Agh! ¡Suéltame, usuratonkachi!

\- ¡Ya cállense que estoy hablando con la señorita!

\- Veo que sí. Dime, Obito. ¿Qué necesitas?

\- ¿Podrías hacernos el favor de narrar nuestra historia?

\- ¿Yo? ¿Y yo por qué?

\- Porque... eres... ¿la narradora?

\- ¡Ja! Tienes razón, pero debo advertirles algo.

\- ¿Advertirnos?

\- Pues, ya que me fue otorgado el poder de contar su historia... no me contendré con nada. Cualquier mínimo detalle será revelado.

\- ¡¿QUÉ ?! ¡No te atreverías!

\- Que cuente todo, dice.

\- ¡YA CÁLMATE, OBITO! ¡ES UNA VOZ! ¡NO PUEDES PEGARLE A ALGO QUE NO PUEDES VER!

\- ¡DÉJAME INTENTARLO, BAKAKASHI!

\- ¡Empecemos!

(...)

¿Cómo fue que todo pasó?

No, definitivamente no había explicación alguna. No encontraba forma de comprender como había terminado en la cama de aquel hombre... de su antiguo rival y amigo o, mejor dicho, amor.

No lo veía hace cuanto, ¿diez años? Y vean no más. Después de tanto tiempo, sin siquiera haber tenido alguna clase de comunicación, terminaba despertando a su lado. Completamente desnudo y con una resaca que estaba a nada de hacer que su cabeza estallara.

"¿Debería despertarlo?" se cuestionó inseguro para sus adentros. Sus ojos se posaban incrédulo sobre aquel individuo. "No" negó varias veces, revolviendo aún más su cabellera azabache. "Mejor me largo de aquí" asintió para sí mismo con determinación.

No sabía absolutamente nada de él. En parte, porque así lo había decidido. No sabía a qué se dedicaba o qué tal le había ido en todos esos años luego de terminar la secundaria. Sus vidas habían tomado caminos diferentes o eso quería creer, pues no tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido con aquel sujeto. En su caso, porque no le había quedado de otra. El hecho de tener que abandonar Konoha, era un trágico recuerdo que aún lo acompañaba en su día a día. Sobre todo, cuando tuvo que despedirse de la mayoría de sus amigos y renunciar a ese amor desaparecido.

Bueno, en realidad aceptar que este había renunciado a él. 

¿Y ahora? ¿Con qué cara vería a todo el mundo cuando se enteraran de lo sucedido? Pero que estupidez. Estaba más que convencido de que lo vieron irse de la fiesta con aquel peliplateado. Ese que ahora yacía plácidamente dormido sobre su propia cama. No era muy difícil sacar conclusiones del asunto.

Para colmo, no recordaba una mierda de por qué o cómo había acabado en ese apartamento.

"Rin debe tener todas las respuestas."

Rápidamente, y sin hacer tanto escándalo, comenzó a colocarse cada una de las prendas que, al parecer, habían esparcido por todo el suelo antes de que se revolcaran juntos. 

"Papá me va a matar" exclamó temeroso al ver las cincuenta llamadas perdidas de Madara que se mostraban en la pantalla de su celular. Claro que ya no vivía con su padre como todo adulto hecho y derecho, pero se supone que ese día lo iría a visitar en la mañana por el cumpleaños de su esposo, Hashirama. Y ya eran las cuatro de la tarde. "Estoy muerto"

Tomó la camisa azul tirada cerca de la puerta de esa desordenada habitación y se la colocó, sintiendo un fuerte estirón en su espalda baja al hacer fuerza.

"¿Qué me habrá hecho esa bestia?" bufó molesto en su interior y frunciendo el ceño.

Por último, recogió sus zapatillas negras y al posar su mano libre sobre la perilla para salir de ese lugar como alma que lleva el diablo, unos movimientos y leves balbuceos hicieron que se petrificara por completo.

Con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora y con un sudor helado recorriendo su frente, volteó sobre su hombro en dirección a la cama. Afortunadamente, este sólo se había acomodado sobre el colchón, quedando boca arriba y ofreciendo una mejor vista de su bien trabajado torso. Suspiró con tranquilidad y observó detenidamente el cuerpo de ese hombre, o al menos lo que le permitían la cobijas que lo cubrían.

"Vaya" abrió los ojos asombrado. "Se puso bueno el desgraciado...y su rostro. Ha...cambiado." mordió su labio inferior.

Un momento. ¡¿Qué carajo?! Él no podía estar halagando a ese idiota después de lo que le había hecho. Le agradaba la idea de no recordar nada de lo que sucedió entre ellos esa noche. Aunque...

"Ya que." se encogió de hombros y por fin abrió la puerta. "Ya habrá tiempo para recordar ese pequeño detalle".

Quiso dar el primer paso hacia la libertad y lo hubiese hecho de no ser por un feroz gruñido que lo detuvo nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué... -susurró, a la vez que bajada la mirada, encontrándose a un bicho peludo con obvias ganas de atacarlo. - Ho-hola... lindo... perrito.

Se agachó lentamente para acariciar al can e intentar calmarlo. Sin embargo, un repentino ladrido cerca de su rostro hizo que brincara del susto y chocara con algo que justo se situó detrás de él.

\- ¡Auch! - escuchó poco segundos después de un golpe seco.

Se giró sobre sus talones con los nervios a flor de piel, topándose con un peliplateado adolorido y sobándose el trasero.

\- ¿Obito? - preguntó este sorprendido cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

\- Ho-hola, Kakashi. - esbozó una media sonrisa algo torcida. - ¡Adiós, Kakashi! - saltó por encima del perrito que no le dejaba de ladrar y salió corriendo.

\- ¡OI! ¡ESPERA, OBITO!

Apresuró los pasos hacia la puerta principal al escuchar como el otro intentaba seguirlo. Intentaba, pues supuso que al darse cuenta de que no traía ropa, regresó para cambiarse. De otra forma, ya lo hubiera cogido antes de que lograra escaparse

"Hasta nunca, Bakakashi" exclamó en su interior y tras dar un estruendoso portazo. Ni loco se quedaría y tampoco tenía cara para hacerlo.

\- Eso estuvo cerca. - resopló, apoyando su mano contra su pecho para acompasar su respiración. - ¿Y ahora? ¿Por dónde?

Miró a todo su alrededor. Era un largo y silencioso pasillo. Por suerte, ni un alma pasaba por ahí en ese momento. No quería que nadie lo viera en esa facha desastrosa y menos saliendo de esa manera del hogar del peliplata.

Se encaminó hacia el ascensor que logró ver a la distancia y al llegar, presionó esa enorme flecha que apuntaba hacia abajo, limitándose a esperar ya que se encontraba en el quinto piso.

"Ocho... siete... seis" recitaba mentalmente los pisos que faltaban para subirse, mientras se terminaba de abotonar la camisa. 

\- Al fin. - musitó, recogiendo nuevamente las zapatillas que había dejado en el suelo y que no le dieron tiempo de ponerse. En el ascensor lo haría. 

Al mismo tiempo en que esas puertas metálicas se abrían frente a sus ojos, un estridente y poderoso grito hizo que volteara bruscamente hacia la voz.

\- ¡OBITO! ¡Detente! - gritó Kakashi, mientras caminaba apresurado hacia el azabache.

\- ¡Ah, no! ¡Si tienes tele, ahí te ves! - levantó el brazo como gesto de despedida y se adentró con rapidez al ascensor.

Luego de oprimir el botón que lo llevaría a la planta baja, comenzó a rezarle a todos los dioses habidos y por haber. Sus ojos temerosos permanecieron fijos en aquel peliplateado desesperado que intentaba llegar hasta él.

Y que no, no lo consiguió.

"Agradecido con el de arriba" pensó el azabache.

Puertas cerradas, corazón tranquilo.

Bueno, no del todo. Aún no podía bajar la guardia. No hasta que saliera de ese lugar que nunca, jamás, en lo que le restaba de vida volvería a pisar. La verdad era que no lo habría hecho y si lo hizo, era por culpa de su ebriedad y todos en esa estúpida fiesta. 

¿Por qué nadie lo detuvo?

Una vez fuera del edificio, se paró en el borde de la acera esperando que apareciera un taxi. Uno que justo se distinguía a la distancia.

Ese día estaba de suerte... o, algo así.

Bajó sobre el asfalto con mucho cuidado, pues sentía bastante molestia en su región lumbar que hasta le costaba caminar. "Maldito Kakashi" gruñó para sus adentros y alzó su mano lo más alto posible para que aquel auto amarillo con detalles negro se detuviera.

"Ahora sí me puedo ..."

\- ¡Obito! - el nombrado rodó los ojos exasperado al escuchar de nuevo esa voz. Aunque esta vez, sonaba furioso.

\- ¡¿Es que no te cansas ?! - le gritó antes de abrir la puerta del taxi cuando este frenó cerca suyo. - ¡Vete a dormir, Kakashi! - exclamó aún sin voltear. 

No quería verlo. No quería enfrentarse a esa mirada penetrante que tanto recordaba y que lo hacían sentir vulnerable. Podrían hacer que desistiera de su idea de irse y terminara quedándose a solas nuevamente con él. Y no se lo podía permitir. Menos estando sobrio. No lo soportaría y moriría de un ataque de nervios. 

Una vez dentro y para quitarle la oportunidad al platinado de que evitara su huida, Obito le ordenó al conductor que acelerara de inmediato. Motor en marcha y cinturón puesto, dirigió su mirada sobre el retrovisor donde se reflejaba a un Kakashi en plena calle, frustrado y agarrándose las hebras de su platinado cabello.

\- Fiuf. - soltó con extremo alivio. 

Después de ver como este volvía hacía el edificio, se acomodó sobre aquel duro asiento trasero y expulsó todo el aire que oprimía su pecho.

\- Señor. - la voz ronca y desagradable del taxista. - ¿Dónde desea que lo lleve? - interrogó con menos ganas de vivir que una piedra.

\- Calle Olmo al 1200, por favor. - contestó sin más y frotándose el puente de la nariz.

No sabía que le esperaba al final de su destino, pero tenía un largo camino para hacerse a la idea.

(...)

Por unos segundos, creyó ver la muerte frente a sus ojos, pero no  
Por unos segundos, creyó ver la muerte frente a sus ojos, pero no. Tan sólo era Madara, viéndolo con un aura asesina desde el umbral de la sala.

\- Pu-puedo explicarlo. - resopló desganado y levantando sus manos en son de paz luego de cerrar la puerta.

\- ¿Explicarlo? -murmuró.- ¿Explicarlo? - repitió denotando un poco más de su enojo. - ¡EXPLICARLO MIS POLAINAS!

Obito apretó sus labios con fuerza para reprimir la risa. Amaba las expresiones que utilizaba su padre cuando estaba furioso, a pesar de que al final, siempre corría el riesgo de morir.

De pronto, se vio obligado a agacharse al percatarse del florero que le había lanzado el azabache mayor.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso ?! - Hashirama al rescate tras escuchar algo romperse. El único que podría calmar al Uchiha, era él. - Oh, Obito. Eres tú. - sonrió gentilmente.

\- Hola, padrino. - le decía así. No pregunten por qué. - Feliz cumpleaños y siento llegar tarde. Es que... me perdí en el sendero de la vida.

\- O en la cama de alguien. - escupió Madara, cruzado de brazos. - ¿Acaso no te viste los chupones en el cuello o es que no te dio tiempo cuando saliste corriendo para llegar al cumpleaños de tu padrino? - Obito agachó la mirada apenado y es que no, obviamente no había tenido tiempo. Si supieran que no salió corriendo, sino huyendo de la casa del ahora, innombrable. - Ahora mismo nos dirás donde estuviste. - ordenó con voz filosa.

"Sí, claro" exclamó para sus adentros sarcástico.

\- ¡Uchiha Obito!

\- ¿Qué ? - respiró profundo. - No te lo diré, papá. No tengo por qué hacerlo.

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡No creas que te libraras así de fácil!

\- Ya no tengo más quince años para darte tantas explicaciones. - puso los ojos en blanco, a la vez que masajeaba su sien palpitante. Esa resaca lo estaba torturando y necesitaba urgente un café para despertase del todo.

\- Cariño... -la voz dulce de Hashirama quien se atrevió a abrazar por detrás al Uchiha mayor. - Déjalo por ahora. Se nota que necesita una ducha y dormir un poco. - le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y su esposo lo miró de reojo. - ¿Te quedaras esta noche, hijo? - preguntó con una sonrisa al menor.

\- Sí... si no es mucha molestia. - rascó su nuca, nervioso.

\- Por supuesto que no

-Con ustedes dos nunca se puede. - gruñó Madara para dirigirse a la sala a descargar su furia con el esposo de su hermano, Tobirama.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para agradecerle a su padrino por rescatarlo, cuando una voz ciertamente chillona, pero alegre le retumbo en los oídos.

\- ¡Obito! - corrió una castaña hacia sus brazos. - Estaba muy preocupada por ti. - lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Mejor los dejo solos. - habló el Senju antes de retirarse tras el asentimiento de los jóvenes.

Luego de que el castaño fuera tras su amado, Obito agarró de la muñeca a su mejor amiga y la arrastró escaleras arriba hasta su antigua habitación.

Una vez dentro...

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó finalmente y sentándose sobre el filo de la cama.

\- Es que... Rin... -dijo frustrado, mientras se sentaba a su lado. - No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó.

\- ¿A qué te refie...

\- Tuve sexo con Bakakashi. - apoyó sus codos sobre su regazo, escondiendo su rostro en sus manos. - Pero no lo recuerdo.

\- ¿Y cómo estas tan seguro de que... bueno... ya sabes? - rascó su mejilla con su dedo índice. Su amigo se veía muy intranquilo.

\- Desperté desnudo en su cama y con un fuerte dolor en mi trasero. - refunfuñó, volviendo la vista hacia su amiga. - Ese sería un gran indicio.

\- Ya, relájate. - acarició la espalda del azabache.

\- No puedo. - pasó sus manos sobre todo el largo de su cara. - ¿Po-por qué me dejaste ir con él, Rin? - la fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¡Tú desapareciste, Obito! - le reprochó con el ceño fruncido y este abrió los ojos de par en par. - Con Shisui te buscamos por todos lados y ni rastros. Además, se supone que Kakashi te traería con nosotros cuando terminaran de hablar y no fue así. - se cruzó de brazos, indignada. - Nos preocupamos mucho. Ninguno de los dos aparecía. 

\- ¿Huh? ¿Hablar? ¿Desaparecer? - ladeó la cabeza, confundido y aturdido. No. El Hatake no lo habría secuestrado ni nada parecido. ¿O sí?

\- Después, nos cruzamos con Asuma y él nos dijo que te habías ido con Kakashi. - suspiró con pesadez. - Nos asustaste, tonto. Shisui estaba a punto de poner el lugar patas para arriba con tal de encontrarte. - lo miró con un deje de angustia. - Me lo tuve que llevar antes de que le diera un ataque o luego Itachi se enojaría contigo por tener así a Shisui.

\- Lo siento. - la abrazó y esta correspondió el abrazo. - Prometo llamarlo después, pero primero necesito quitarme cualquier rastro que aquel idiota pudo dejar en mi precioso cuerpo hecho por los dioses griegos. - Rin soltó una sonora carcajada. Adoraba al bobo de su amigo.

\- Pero dime, Obito. - el aludido se separó y la miró curioso por lo que le fuese a decir. - ¿Al menos lo disfrutaste?

\- Rin. -la empujó suavemente. - Ya te dije que no me acuerdo de nada y creo que prefiero no hacerlo. Tú sabes por qué. - expresó con tristeza.

\- Bueno, sí. Tienes razón. -dijo comprensiva. Si el no quería, no lo obligaría. Además de que nunca se ocultaban nada, así que también le creía el hecho de que no lo recordara. - Lo importante es que se cuidaron.

Rin sintió como el Uchiha se tensaba ante su comentario y eso no le gustó para nada.

\- ¿Lo hicieron? -notó como el Uchiha parecía perdido, buscando la respuesta en sus recuerdos. - Dime que lo hicieron.

\- Yo... yo creo que sí.

"Oh no. ¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento?" se preguntó la castaña para sus adentros, a la vez que dirigía su vista hacia el retrato que su amigo tenía junto a ella y al peliplateado sobre su mesita de luz.


	2. Reencuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me habría quedado en casa,
> 
> porque me iba mejor solo.
> 
> Pero cuando tú dijiste "Hola",
> 
> supe que era el final de todo.
> 
> Dua lipa, "Break my Heart"

Saben, hay ciertos momentos de la vida que son muy difíciles de olvidar...de borrar. Momentos llenos de experiencias, sentimientos, sensaciones que quedan grabadas en nuestra piel. Sensaciones que te llevan a un recuerdo en específico y esta, a su vez, despierta en ti diferentes emociones.

Uno en realidad cree que se perdieron con el pasar del tiempo, pero no es así. Están ahí, aunque es mejor no aceptarlos ¿no?

Están ahí. Guardados bajo llave en lo más recóndito de nuestro inconsciente, esperando ser liberadas, aunque duela.

Un ejemplo es cuando percibes cierto aroma que te hace viajar a un pequeño instante de tu vida en el pasado. Precisamente, ese que te prometiste olvidar. Incapaz de cumplirlo cuando esa esencia dulce que ingresa rebelde por tus fosas nasales, te recuerda a la primera vez que te rompieron el corazón.

¿Qué irónico no? Que en lugar de un recuerdo bonito y tierno, este sea uno lleno de tristeza y melancolía por la persona que creíste haber borrado de tu alma.

Y eso mismo, le sucedía a cierto azabache que caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad. Mientras a algunos el aroma dulce les recordaba a su primer amor, a Obito lo hacía el otoño y todo lo que este representaba. 

Las hojas esparcidas y decorando el suelo, mismas que crujían bajos sus pies. Amaba ese sonido. Con esos colores tan característicos que indicaban la época de transición, de cambio. El calor pesado ya no era una molestia. La brisa fresca quemaba sus pómulos y la punta de su nariz, tiñéndolos de un leve rosa. El sol tardaba en aparecer, pero a la vez, desaparecía antes de poder apreciarla en su mayor esplendor. Sin embargo, te dejaba en su pronta ausencia, el mayor de los espectáculos. Esos atardeceres que sólo se podrían admirar en esa estación del año y era lo que más le fascinaba desde que era pequeño.

¿Cuál era su contraparte a todo esto? Los recuerdos que le traían a la mente, y sobre todo ese día para su mala suerte.

Esa fría mañana de octubre, antes de coger el coche y dirigirse al trabajo, había recibido un mensaje de su mejor amiga y compañera de oficio. Reunión de ex compañeros del secundario, palabras textuales acompañadas con varios emoticones de caritas felices y corazoncitos.

No sabía cómo sentirse y en lo único que no podía dejar de pensar era en quién demonios organizaba esas cosas. O aún mejor. ¿Quiénes realmente asistían?

Preguntas que jamás obtendrán respuestas.

En definitiva, no le apetecía para nada ir y había intentado dejarle eso en claro a su amiga, contestando con el sticker de "Si, bueno. ¿Quién tiene hambre?". Por supuesto, la castaña se había enojado y amenazado con contarle a Madara que fue él -y no Shisui- quién le había rayado su olla favorita Essen, si no iba.

Ahora se estaba mentalizando como fingiría su mejor cara de "Me alegro de verlos a todos, aunque ya no me acordaba ni de sus nombres" para esa noche.

Está bien, ¿a quién quería engañar? Un nombre en especial golpeó su cerebro sin delicadeza y era la principal razón de su amor/odio hacia el otoño. Más odio y fastidio, que amor. Hatake Kakashi. Primer rival, primer amigo...y primer amor, pero nadie podía saber eso último.

Excepto Rin y Shisui, ellos sabían hasta el color de sus calzones favoritos.

Y bueno, Madara también. A su padre no podía ocultarle nada sin después sufrir las duras consecuencias. 

Jamás olvidaría lo que sucedió entre ellos y a la vez, luchaba internamente para hacerlo. ¿Quién lo entendía? Solo quería dejar de atormentarse con el chico que había desaparecido sin dejar ningún tipo rastro. Ese mismo que le había dicho que tenía algo muy importante que decirle.

Deseaba que llegara el día en que, el otoño, realmente representara un cambio en su vida y que dejara de significar la desilusión ante una promesa rota.

Le rogaba a cualquier dios existente en el mundo de los dioses, no cruzarse con ese individuo en el estúpido evento. Si es que aparecía, ¿no? Pues lo conocía lo suficiente para afirmar que este odiaba las fiestas.

En fin, le tenía que dejar de dar tantas vueltas a ese viejo asunto. El pasado pisado y estaba más que seguro que Kakashi había dejado atrás todo lo que pudieron llegar a ser.

Ahora, era tiempo de respirar profundo e ingresar junto a su grupo de alumnos favoritos, donde casualmente, también se encontraba su sobrino. Este había decidido, para sorpresa de toda la familia - o tal vez, no - seguir sus pasos y el de su tío Izuna en la carrera musical. 

"Gracias a dios que es viernes" se dijo para sus adentros y acto seguido, puso su mejor sonrisa para por fin adentrarse a su salón de clases.

\- ¡Buenos días, mis jóvenes pupilos! – exclamó en voz alta y con entusiasmo. – Hoy les tengo una grata sorpresa.

\- ¿Nos dejara trabajar en el estudio de grabación, Obito-sensei? – preguntó un rubio entusiasta y con brillitos en esos increíbles ojos azules, sin notar que el azabache situado justo a su lado lo fulminaba con la mirada. A este le resultaba bastante fastidioso lo impulsivo que a veces podía llegar a ser.

\- No, es algo mucho mejor. – se cruzó de brazos, luego de dejar su portafolios sobre el escritorio. – Pero se los diré cuando acabe la clase. – sonrió malicioso. - Hoy he decidido que analizaremos un clásico de clásicos. Así que preparen sus oídos y apuntes que comenzaremos en cinco.

La expresión de "felicidad" en esas caritas de muertos en vida, siempre lo hacía olvidarse de todos sus desastres amorosos. Sobre todo, de ese que jamás pudo terminar de confesar y que volvía a recordar una fresca mañana de otoño. 

(...)

Su corazón se había alterado, por un milisegundo, ante esa notificación que se visualizaba en su bandeja de correo electrónico. Era una enorme sorpresa para él.

"Reunión de ex compañeros, generación 2009." se repitió pausadamente en su interior.

Estaba estático sobre su asiento y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Completamente incrédulo ante lo que leía detenidamente, pues una única persona apareció como un flash en su mente.

\- Obito. -susurró y su corazón palpitó aún más fuerte. – Después de tantos años.

De pronto, la puerta de su oficina se abrió.

\- Kakashi. – un moreno con un palillo entre los dientes, ingresaba con una gran cantidad de manuscritos cargados en sus brazos. –Perdón que entre sin tocar. Aquí te traigo los de este mes.

\- No te preocupes. ¿Alguno que deba ser revisado como prioridad? – cuestionó con su típico tono monótono y frotando su frente. Últimamente terminaba más agotado de lo normal y es que ya ni siquiera leía por gusto. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en una carga lo que más amaba hacer en la vida?

\- Sí, el primero de todos. – exclamó desganado. Debía admitir que él también se encontraba muy exhausto con el trabajo y con sus dos pequeñas hijas que estaban más revoltosas que de costumbre. – El señor Namikaze ha dicho que antes de que te retires hoy, te dieras una vuelta por su despacho.

\- ¿Sabes que podría querer? –lo miró intrigado.

\- No, lo siento. – apoyó lo que Hatake debía leer sobre el escritorio – Por cierto, ¿has recibido la invitación esa de ex alumnos para esta noche? – el otro asintió. - ¿Iras?

\- Hum...no lo sé. – fingió pensar. En realidad, él ya había decidido que asistiría con o sin la compañía de su amigo. – Tal vez. No me molestaría salir a despejarme un poco. – habló "indiferente" - ¿Tú? ¿Qué harás?

\- Supongo que iremos. Kurenai me comentó que estuvo hablando con Rin...

\- ¿Rin? – interrumpió de pronto. Hacía mucho que también había perdido contacto con ella. Sin embargo, si esta confirmaba su presencia en el evento, quizás...- ¿Y...y qué le dijo? – carraspeó, volviendo a su típica actitud despreocupada. - ¿Sa-sabes si irá acompañada?

El moreno conocía muy bien a Kakashi, por algo eran mejores amigos, y sabía exactamente a qué apuntaba esa pregunta. Entrecerró los ojos divertido y una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Quieres saber si ira con Obito, ¿no es así?

\- ¡¿Huh?! – un leve sonrojo, que por suerte era cubierto por su cubrebocas, apareció en sus mejillas. – No, claro que no. - agachó la mirada. – Es...sólo...sólo preguntaba.

\- Si, si, como digas. – exclamó con sorna. – Pero no, no tengo idea con quien ira acompañada. – Kakashi frunció levemente el entrecejo. Le hubiese gustado escuchar que si iría con el chico del que había estado locamente enamorado, aunque siempre lo disimuló bastante bien. Nadie lo sabía, excepto el moreno que lo miraba divertido. – Supongo que iras con nosotros.

\- Si no hay ningún problema.- Asuma negó con la cabeza.

\- Por supuesto que no. – contestó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. – Pasaremos por ti a las ocho y ponte bonito si quieres que caiga a tus pies. – le guiñó un ojo y esta vez, el peliplata no se pudo ocultar, pues su cara parecía un tomate.

\- Asuma, eso ya es pasado. – bufó Kakashi, intentando esconder su rostro detrás de la pantalla de su computadora. – Además, seguro está con alguien. – dijo abatido más para sí mismo.

\- Te escuché y hasta donde sé, está soltero. – confesó y Hatake levantó la vista, luciendo en extremo curioso.

Momento. ¿Asuma sabía de Obito desde hacía tiempo? ¿Por qué no se lo había comentado?

Kakashi clavó su mirada intensa y desesperada sobre su amigo, con ganas de que le escupiera todo lo que supiera sobre el azabache.

– Alto ahí máquina que es todo lo que sé. – habló el castaño y le hizo un alto con sus manos para evitarse una lluvia de preguntas. El otro suspiró frustrado. – Te veo en la noche.

\- Claro. – exclamó resignado y viendo como Asuma desaparecía tras cerrar la puerta.

"Hasta donde sé, está soltero"

Kakashi se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su sillón y se giró hacia el gran ventanal que yacía detrás de él. Una leve sonrisa apareció, al mismo tiempo que varias imágenes de ese chico que lo había vuelto loco de todas las maneras posibles. Aún recordaba todo de él. Después de todo, era el mayor tesoro que albergaba en su memoria y en su corazón.

\- Obito...

Si lo que su mejor amigo le había confesado era verdad, era la oportunidad perfecta para comenzar a enmendar los errores del pasado. Esos que le costaron alejarse de la persona con la que quería llenar esas hojas en blanco. Esos espacios vacíos que esperaban narrar su verdadera historia de amor.

\- Esta vez, no te dejare ir. – murmuró decidido.

(...)

No, no, no y no. ¡Definitivamente no! Ahora menos que nunca quería asistir a esa estúpida fiesta.

¿Qué paso? Recapitulemos.

En el dulce, dulce hogar de Obito, se encontraban su mejor amiga y Shisui. Ambos esperaban a que el azabache se terminara de preparar. Tarde como siempre, pero no fue su culpa. Era viernes, llegaba exhausto del largo día en el trabajo y no pudo evitar quedarse dormido en su incomodo sofá. Ahora necesitaba un buen masaje en el cuello.

Obito caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo que lo dirigía hacia la sala, cuando la conversación que se estaba dando dentro de esta, llamó por completo su atención.

Lentamente se acercó y con mucha sutileza, se dispuso a escuchar.

\- Creo que será divertido vernos todos de nuevo. – la voz entusiasmada de la castaña.

\- Divertido para ustedes. – bufó el otro Uchiha. – Yo sólo voy porque Obito "muy amablemente" – realizó las comillas con sus dedos. – me pidió que fuera con ustedes. – se cruzó de brazos indignado. Si tan sólo supiera donde guardaba esa vergonzosa foto, saldría de ahí más rápido que el rayo McQueen. – Además, tú ves todos los días a Kurenai y al idiota de mi hermano.

\- No le digas así, Shisui. – recriminó la mujer, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Hermano?

"Juro que voy a editar esa foto y se la voy a enviar a la familia como postal de navidad." refunfuñó Obito para sus adentros, aún oculto detrás de la pared. "En especial a Itachi"

\- Sólo espero que vaya Gai.- confesó y Rin lo miró con una ceja levantada. - ¿Qué? Dice cosas chistosas cuando se pone ebrio. – Shisui se encogió de hombros inocente. - ¿Recuerdas la fiesta de graduación?

\- Eww. Pre-prefiero no hacerlo. -puso cara de asco y aunque nadie lo veía, Obito también al acordarse.

\- Le salía el vómito hasta por la nariz. – Shisui soltó algunas risas. Risas que no duraron por el golpe en la cabeza por parte de la joven molesta. – ¡Auch! Ya, perdón. – se sobó la cabeza, adolorido. – Por cierto. Dime una cosa, Rin.

\- Una cosa. – exclamó con burla.

\- Ja Ja muy graciosa. – ironizó. – ¿Sabes si ira...ese tal Hatake? – preguntó serio y Rin lo observó extrañada. Mientras tanto, cierto azabache escondido sintió como todos sus músculos se tensaban.

\- Bueno...según Kurenai, sí. Él ira con ellos. – comentó y Obito comenzó a idear alguna forma de escaparse de su propio hogar sin ser descubierto. - ¿Por?

\- Hum...no me gustaría que Obito se cruzara con él. – declaró tajante. – La última vez fui yo quien junto los pedacitos de su corazón.

\- Yo también, Shisui. – le reprochó ofendida. – Pero yo...yo creo que...

\- Nada, Rin. – intervino el Uchiha menor. – Él lo lastimó y te aseguro que ni siquiera le importó. De otra forma, lo hubiese buscado, ¿o no?

Obito se abrazó a sí mismo, mientras sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas. No quería sentir de nuevo esa molestia en su pecho por alguien que lo había ilusionado, para luego desaparecer sin dejar rastros.

"Bakakashi" pensó afligido y secando con el dorso de su mano, esas pequeñas lagrimas rebeldes que se resbalaron por su pálido rostro.

Al parecer, no era el único que recordaba lo idiota que se había comportado Hatake con él.

\- ¿Y si mejor nos vamos? – decidió interrumpir a los otros dos quienes se levantaron rápidamente por el susto.

\- Obito...-habló la castaña con delicadeza al notar la expresión de tristeza en el Uchiha mayor. Ella sabía que esa herida aún no se había cerrado del todo y no era un tema que le gustara tocar a su mejor amigo. – Lo sentimos, no queríamos...- intentaba disculparse.

\- No importa, Rin. – esbozó una mueca que no llegaba a ser sonrisa, cosa que no sólo preocupó a la joven. – Es mejor que nos larguemos antes de que me arrepienta y prefiera poner en riesgo mi vida con el mandamás de mi padre.

\- Obito, no seas aguafiestas. – Shisui pasó su brazo sobre los hombros del nombrado y este le gruñó. – Ya me arrastraste a esto y no pienso bajarme. –trataba de animar, pero el otro seguía con su cara de perro malhumorado. – Me quitaste el viernes de Netflix con Itachi. – se separó y se situó frente a él para acusarlo con su dedo índice. – Ahora no te atrevas a quitarme una noche de Gai bajo los efectos de litros y litros de alcohol.

\- ¿Qué demonios tienes tú con Gai? – cuestionó el azabache mayor, golpeando suavemente el dedo de este, para luego girar sobre sus talones y dirigirse hacia la puerta principal.

\- Me agrada. - soltó con simpleza, caminando detrás de su hermano. Ambos seguidos por la castaña – Sobre todo, cuando esta ebrio.

Obito negó divertido. No podía creer lo que su hermano decía, pero no encontraba fallas en su lógica. Aunque, si este supiera lo que Gai había intentado con él en el pasado, estaba convencido que dejaría de agradarle en un simple pestañear. De igual manera, Maito Gai siempre fue el alma de la fiesta y el que terminaba de alegrar la noche para todos. Por esa razón, él también esperaba que fuera a ese tonto evento o todo sería un completo fiasco. En especial, por la asegurada presencia de cierto peliplata.

"Sera una larga noche" pensó el azabache mayor, mientras cerraba con llave la puerta de su hogar.

(...)

Odiaba las aglomeraciones en espacios tan cerrados y la música a un volumen que parecía aturdirlo. Sinceramente, no comprendía que le encontraba la gente de divertido a estar todos amontonados y sin siquiera poder escuchar algo de lo que se decían.

"Relájate Kakashi" se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. "Estas aquí por él. Lo estás haciendo por él. Así que, tranquilízate."

Se encontraba junto a Asuma y Kurenai en una de las mesas de la zona vip, exclusivamente reservada para el grupo de ex alumnos que se reuniría esa noche. Ninguno de los que ya se hicieron presentes les interesaba. Tal vez, Gai. Este conversaba con la pareja muy animadamente gracias a la botella de sake en su mano. Sin embargo, sus ojos se mantenían fijos en la pista de baile detrás de ellos. Quería ser testigo del momento preciso en que el azabache cruzara caminando para llegar a él...digo ellos.

"Obito... ¿por qué te tardas tanto?"

Su pie izquierdo repiqueteaba impaciente sobre el piso, mientras que sus dedos golpeaban suavemente el vidrio de su bebida. Necesitaba verlo y hablar con él. Necesitaba esa mínima oportunidad para decirle que no lo había olvidado. Explicarle por qué le falló y confesarle por fin, lo que llevaba guardando durante tantos años.

\- ¡Oi! ¡Kakashi! – sintió que le golpeaban el hombro, provocando que volteara bruscamente hacia la persona que se atrevía a interrumpir sus penosos lamentos. - ¿Buscas a alguien en especial o sólo estas fichando que bulto te llevaras para comer esta noche? – su tono burlón y llena de picardía, hicieron que la fulminara con la mirada.

\- Anko.-dijo con cierto desagrado. – Creí que esta era una reunión para graduados. ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Y yo creí que esta era una fiesta, ¿qué haces TÚ aquí? –replicó, a la vez que tomaba asiento frente a él y al lado de un cejudo muy alegre.

\- ¡Ustedes dos! ¡No empiecen! – amenazó Kurenai. – Dos segundos. No llevan ni dos segundos y ya están de nuevo como perro y gato.

\- Algunas costumbres no se pierden, cariño. – intervino Asuma largando todo el humo de su cigarrillo entre palabras. – Como esa. – les señaló con un leve movimiento de cabeza, encontrándose todos con Gai haciendo fondo blanco a lo que le restaba de su bebida.

\- Contrólate, Gai. Que la noche aún es joven. – habló la pelimorada y el nombrado volteó la vista hacia ella, sorprendiéndose ya que recién se percataba de su presencia. – A menos que quieras terminar en un coma alcohólico antes de las doce. – Momento. Eso sonaba divertido.

\- ¡Ankooo! – gritó efusivo y la rodeó con sus brazos. – ¡Qué bueno verte de nuevo! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo!

\- ¡¿De que hablas, idiota?! - le dio un breve golpe en la cabeza. – Trabajamos juntos y nos vimos esta mañana. – gruñó, a la vez que los demás reían por lo bajo. La diversión estaba asegurada, aunque no del todo para el peliplata que una vez más, dirigió toda su atención a la pista de baile.

"Veo que él tampoco ha perdido su costumbre de llegar tarde." respiró profundo. "¿Dónde estás, Bobito?"

Mientras tanto, en la entrada del club...

\- ¡Baja del taxi, Obito! ¡Todos nos están viendo!

\- ¡No y no me importa!

\- ¡Baja de una maldita vez!

\- ¡Te dije que no!

\- Lo siento, señor. Ellos sólo...están...denos unos minutos. – explicaba la castaña muy apenada.

\- ¡Obito! ¡Deja de actuar como un niño berrinchudo! ¡Ya tienes treinta! – exclamó el Uchiha menor y el nombrado abrió la boca dramáticamente.

\- ¡Ey! Tengo veintiocho y por decir eso, no pienso bajarme. Disfruten la noche. – sentenció ofendido y cerró la puerta del auto. 

(...)

Dentro del club y aún en la eterna espera, Kakashi ya se había bajado toda su botella de bebida. Ahora, además de ansioso, sus ánimos habían subido un poco de tono. Debía aceptar que el alcohol le pegaba rápido ya que no solía beber, pero todavía podía modular sus palabras a la perfección. Lo suficiente para coquetearle al Uchiha.

Esperen... ¿coquetearle?

\- ¡Hasta que llegan!

Kakashi escuchó que alguien exclamaba y su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos. ¿Era él? ¿Había llegado?

No miraría aún. Lo mejor era hacerse el desinteresado y el misterioso, lo usual. Para nada quería parecer un desesperado, corrompido por las ganas y el deseo de...

\- Disculpen.- el platinado frunció el ceño. Esa era la dulce voz de Rin. – Es que...tuvimos un pequeño problema.

\- Un problema llamado Obito. 

Esa era la voz de...¿Shisui? ¿Qué hacía ahí? Bueno, esa era una pregunta algo estúpida sabiendo que, donde iba Obito, el muchacho también. En especial, para evitar que cualquiera le coqueteara a su hermano. Él, más que nadie, sabía lo sobreprotector que era ese mocoso. 

No se hizo esperar más y levantó la vista.

Decepción. Ese sentimiento fue el que golpeó su pecho. Eso y la frustración de que no estuviese allí. ¿Dónde carajo estaba? ¿Acaso el universo estaba en su contra esa noche? ¿Es que nada le salía bien cuando se trataba de reconquistar a la persona que creyó haber perdido para siempre?

\- ¿Kakashi? - escuchó repentinamente. - Oh, por todos los dioses. ¡Eres tú!- el aire de pronto se le cortó ante el poderoso abrazo de su vieja amiga. – Han pasado años. - esta lo soltó y le regaló una cálida sonrisa. De esas que sólo ella podía ofrecer. – Me alegro tanto de volver a verte. ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Diez años para ser precisos. – sonrió y aunque no se notara por su cubrebocas, la castaña había aprendido a leer sus expresiones a través de sus ojos. Al igual que todos, en realidad. – También me alegro mucho de verte, Rin. Te ves hermosa. – elogió y la nombrada se sonrojó.

\- Tú también te ves muy guapo. Hasta diría que te arreglaste para alguien en especial. – esta le guiñó un ojo.

\- ¿Huh? No, no. – rascó su nuca, nervioso. – Yo...he estado bien. – no quería que lo descubrieran, así que mejor desviar la conversación. - Trabajo para la editorial Namikaze.

\- ¡¿Editorial Namikaze?! ¡Eso es grandioso! – exclamó Rin sorprendida y sentándose a su lado. – Entonces, trabajas con Asuma.

\- Si, de hecho...-interrumpió el moreno. – este idiota es mi superior. – pasó su brazo por los hombros del peliplateado. – Y no se lo digas a nadie...-le hizo una seña a la joven risueña para que se aproximara a su rostro, ignorando a Kakashi quien tenía una gotita resbalando sobre su frente. – pero hoy lo ascendieron de puesto. – susurró y un "palmface" resonó por el lugar.

\- Asuma...aún no está confirmado. – reprochó el peliplateado. - Primero debo aceptar y luego...

\- ¡Que importa! – intervino Rin, contenta por su antiguo amigo. – Eso merece un brindis y...y...¡Shisui! –llamó al Uchiha menor que ya se encontraba muy entretenido con Gai y Anko.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó este con una sonrisa que no duró mucho al ver a quien tenía Rin a su derecha. – Hatake. – saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

\- Uchiha. – el nombrado imitó la acción. 

\- ¿Dónde está Obito? 

"Por fin. Mis plegarias fueron escuchadas." pensó Kakashi con su corazón acelerado, a la vez que intercalaba miradas fugaces entre Rin y Shisui, esperando la respuesta sin parecer desesperado.

\- De seguro sigue en la barra. Ni para eso sirve.-refunfuñó, al mismo tiempo que hacía un ademán para ir a buscarlo.

\- ¡Espera! – Kakashi se levantó de golpe, obteniendo las miradas sorprendidas de todos los que ocupaban esa mesa. – Yo...yo iré por él.

\- No será necesario, Hatake. No te preocupes. – repuso Shisui con voz filosa.

\- No es problema. Además, ya se terminó mi bebida. - le mostró la botella vacía. – Iré a buscarlo y de paso, traeré una más para mí.

\- ¡Y para mí! – exclamó un cejudo desde el otro lado de la mesa.

\- Déjalo, Shisui. – pidió Rin amablemente y el nombrado arrugó el entrecejo.

No es que el platinado le cayera mal. Bueno, no del todo. La realidad era que no le agradaba la idea de que estuviera cerca de su hermano. A pesar de que, Obito pudiera enfrentarse sólo a los idiotas que se le cruzaran en el camino, este era mucho más sensible con sus emociones cuando se trataba de Kakashi y no quería que derramara una sola lagrima más por alguien que no lo merecía.

Mucho menos ahora que, hacía menos de un año, había terminado con su última relación y todavía estaba vulnerable. Esa sí que había sido un desastre.

\- Está bien. – se sentó de mala gana. – Pero te estoy vigilando, Hatake. – apuntó a sus ojos con sus dedos índice y medio, para luego apuntar al peliplata quien se sintió algo intimidado ante aquel gesto. 

\- Si...bueno. Ya...ya vuelvo. –anunció incómodo y todos asintieron felices, a excepción del Uchiha menor que lo continuaba asesinando con la mirada.

"Eso...eso no me lo esperaba" exclamó Kakashi incrédulo para sus adentros. "Bueno Obito, ahora no tienes escapatoria" sonrió, mientras caminaba a paso firme entre la multitud de gente. 

No sabía cuánto tiempo más lo soportaría, pero tenía unas ganas inmensas de golpear al barman presumido que hacía más de quince minutos que lo venía evadiendo. Sólo quería la botella de alcohol más fuerte que tuviera. Una que le diera el valor suficiente para enfrentarse al canoso de nacimiento que le había llevado noches enteras intentar olvidar. Sin lograrlo, ¿no? Estaba seguro que, Kakashi, ya se encontraba junto a todos los demás. Y ese hecho, comenzaba a ponerlo muy nervioso. 

\- ¡Oi! ¡Tú! – vociferó lo más fuerte posible debido a la música que retumbaba a tal punto de dejarlos sordos. – ¡¿Me podrías atender?! – exclamó iracundo, siendo olímpicamente ignorado por el hombre que iba de aquí para allá atendiendo a la clientela. Menos a él. - ¡Tsk! ¡Idiota! –murmuró, apoyando su codo sobre la barra y acunando su mejilla en su mano.

De pronto, su celular vibrando en el bolsillo de sus jeans negros, hizo que se calmara por unos segundos y lo tomara para ver quién demonios lo molestaba.

"¿Deidara? Genial." rodó los ojos y volvió a guardar el móvil sin siquiera leer el chat. "Sólo faltabas tú para arruinar más mi noche" bufó con un deje de tristeza.

Desde que se habían separado, o mejor dicho, desde que lo había dejado, el rubio malhumorado no dejaba de intentar comunicarse con él. Al parecer, contestarle de mala manera o no responder sus llamadas, no le eran suficientes para comprender que ya no lo quería volver a ver.

\- ¡Agh! ¡¿Acaso necesitas que me desnude para que me hagas caso?! – gritó irritado al ver que el barman pasaba frente a él, sin siquiera prestarle atención.

\- Hum...no. No creo que sea necesario.

El azabache agrandó los ojos. "Oh, por todos...los dioses." Esa voz. Esa sensual, pero maldita voz.

Obito sentía que, si volteaba y lo veía directamente a los ojos, se sonrojaría hasta las orejas y desfallecería cual colegiala enamorada de su profesor. Y él más que nadie lo sabía porque varias veces le había tocado presenciar eso de sus propias alumnas.

\- Hola, Obito. -el susodicho sintió como toda su piel se erizaba al escuchar susurrar su nombre cerca de su oído. – Creí que no vendrías.

Al diablo, esa noche estaba condenado. Bien condenado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco largo no? jaja perdón xd Y estaba escuchando esa canción de Dua Lipa, por eso lo del principio en el resumen. 
> 
> He aquí lo que en realidad sería el primer capitulo de esta extraña historia uwu Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. 
> 
> Tengo dos cositas para decir antes de despedirme. Una es que esta historia va a ser larga. No tanto igual...o eso creo jaja Lo otro es que, en relación con el tiempo o cronología (como le quieran decir), va a estar entremezclado. La principal es la de la historia, ¿no? Pero va a haber capítulos donde se narre el pasado de alguno de los personajes para entrar más en contexto del por qué de ciertos eventos y otras que van al "futuro". Esto último se corresponde con la charla del capitulo anterior entre Obito, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke y la narradora, es decir, su servidora xD Tiene un propósito, pero lo sabrán mucho más adelante. 
> 
> Ahora sí, gracias por tomarse un tiempito para leer y todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos. En buen plan, no? jaja Me gustaría saber si les gustó...prometo responder uwu
> 
> Saludos y que tengan bonitas fiestas <3

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado!  
> Bueno, espero que alguien lo lea en realidad xD  
> Están invitados a dejar sus comentarios, prometo responder.  
> Nos estamos leyendo uwu


End file.
